Legends never die
by Batmandark jak
Summary: Lightning powered Cole Macgrath is mysteriously transported to the universe of the Avatar. there he will learn that there are many people just like him, but yet so different. Cole will meet the heroes and villains of republic city and his moral choices will affect him and everyone else. Sorry guys been extremely busy with exams and school. Will have a chapter up within 1-2 weeks
1. Chapter 1

Legends never die

Prologue

Cole Macgrath clutched the blue spherical device in his hand. It was strange. The device he was holding that was about to kill him felt exactly like the device that put him in this diabolical situation in the first place. "Huh then ending is so much like the beginning" Cole thought. He took a deep breath as he stared down at the humming RFI. He was about to ignite it when he heard a familiar voice that sounded like a whimper, he turned to the source of the sound and saw a coughing and worn out Lucy Kuo crying her eyes out. Even though it was necessary for Cole to stop her from destroying the RFI he felt overwhelming guilt about what he had done to his friend. It wasn't her fault that she attacked him and sided with the beast, the latter that was leaning on the ground groaning. She was just scared for her life, as was he.

Cole then heard her say something. "Do it" she coughed "just do it she said again her hand was resting on a brick wall for support, she then fell and broke into a violent coughing fit . Cole quickly ran to her aid and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay" Cole said quietly but reassuringly, although Cole himself knew he was lying when he said those words. I t wasn't going to be okay, well not for people like him anyway.

"You made the right choice" she snivelled "hell even Nix made the right choice" referring to the conduit that had given her life to give Cole more time to charge the RFI. "a heroic act" Cole thought "and so out of character for someone like Nix, but then again Kuo chose the selfish action by choosing to side with the beast and save herself, again very out of character for someone as selfless as Kuo".

"I was… I am scared". Kuo said as she looked up at Cole.

"I am too" Cole said in a final tone.

Kuo continued to sob, "Do it, do it" she whispered

Cole let go of her and walked towards the beast who was on his knees with his head slouched down. He clutched the RFI and took one last deep breath then proceeded to charge up. Electricity soon covered his whole body and the RFI was shaking violently. He now had all the energy he needed. All he needed to do now was let it all go. He thoughtfully reflected on all the past things that happened this year. The ray sphere, empire city, Trish dying, the blast and what Kessler ha done to prepare him. "so this is what it comes down to, this is how it ends" thought Cole. "Zeke, Trish, Kuo, Nix I do this for you. And yes even for you Kessler". Cole laughed to himself, he never thought he would be thanking Kessler although if it hadn't of been for him the World would have suffered the same fate as the one Kessler had experienced years ago. "You're a bastard Kessler, that won't ever change, but you had to do what you had to do. Just like me".

The RFI was now more than fully charged, it was ready to ignite. "Alright, I'm done" Cole said to himself.

Cole released the energy and yelled. The RFI created a massive stream of light that shone through right up to the sky and expanded. The sky turned from a dark orange to a blinding white. Strangely enough Cole didn't feel like he was dying, not like when he ha tried to fire the RFI off before. He looked over towards the beast that was groaning deep inarticulate cries of rage as he was being slowly disintegrated by the energy that the RFI created. Cole suddenly felt himself being pulled towards something "what?" he thought. "is this supposed to happen?" In that moment of confusion Cole was suddenly pulled right out of the atmosphere above the sky. "What the hell!" he was being pulled straight into the pool of white light that the RFI was emitting. As soon as he entered the pool of white light he vanished from view completely.

Zeke was watched, as Cole was pulled straight up into the brilliant white light assuming that this was what was supposed to happen. "Goodbye brother, I'm sure gonna miss you" he said as the light eventually faded away. Little could Zeke know that Cole was alive and well. Just not around.

Cole awoke to finding himself falling from the sky. "What I'm still alive"? He said abruptly. He looked down. He couldn't pinpoint where he was but he saw the outline of tall buildings come into view as gravity took him down to the surface. "How is this possible? where the hell am I" he thought. Cole sensed his surroundings for electrical energy. There was quite a lot but nowhere near what he was used to. "well I guess I'll live" he thought. He attempted to float gently down to the ground by activating his static thrusters but was surprised to find that they weren't working. "no!" Cole thought. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him but from the height he fell from it would sure do damage. Realizing that he couldn't do anything to resolve the situation he braced himself and prepared for impact "man this is going to hurt" he cringed. He landed with a giant thud on to the ground in the middle of a large metropolis like city creating a small crater and shocking several people around him. Cole felt an immense amount of pain before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: healing water?

After only minutes from his devastating fall, Cole awakened. He was in a small heated room on a rather hard mattress that was dimly lit. "What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is falling from the sky" Cole thought out loud. He tried to sit up but was instantly pushed back down by three pairs of soft hands. "Huh?' Cole said stunned. He was so dazed he didn't realize there were three women gathered around him. They were all middle aged and wore light blue robes. All of them had their hair neatly braided in a bun with loops on each side.

"It's going to be okay" one of the women said. Cole could barely make out what she said, everything sounded faint.

"uhh" Cole groaned. It was uncomfortably hot and his body started to sweat, not a good thing when you have electricity emitting from every part of your body, the room had a strange radiating feeling to it, preventing Cole from sitting up. "Where the hell am I? A sauna? Cole asked the three women.

"What is a sauna?" one of the women in blue replied

Cole sighed. "Okay never mind can one of you just please tell me exactly where I am.

A Different woman replied this time, Cole couldn't make out her face, as his vision was still extremely blurry. "Two men found you lying in a crater in downtown republic city, they very kindly took you to the nearest water healing hut. We were just about to begin the healing process when you suddenly awoke"

Cole used all the strength he could muster to sit upright where he could get a clear look at the women who had just explained to him where he was. She started speaking again. "You were very lucky to be brought here, the two men told us you were lying in the middle of triple threat territory, it would have been terrible if they had found you".

Cole pondered his surroundings and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on "where's my shirt?" he asked loosely.

"We just put it down near the entrance of the healing hut, you can have it back once we have finished healing you, we left your other clothes on including your shoes because you didn't seem to sustain any injuries to those areas" the leading women said calmly". "Do you remember how you got into that crater?"

Cole deduced what had happened to him in the last 15 minutes. He used the RFI, and then he was pulled into some sort of vortex, next thing he knew he was falling right out of the sky. If he told these women what he went through they were likely not to believe him. Cole sighed as he rubbed his eyes "um I'm not sure, I really can't remember" he said tiredly.

"That's okay" the lead women replied. "Maybe your memory will become clearer once we have healed you".

Cole already could already feel most of his body repairing itself and the numbness in his back caused by the fall had greatly faded away, all due to his attributes as a conduit. "That won't be necessary, I'll be fine" he said as he started to get off the mattress, but the three women again gently pushed him back down.

"I insist" the lead women said firmly "our method of healing is the fastest way to repair the damage in a human body in the world".

Cole was genuinely interested. "And what that might be?"

"Water bending!" the lead women said enthusiastically

"Water what…?" Cole was cut off when he saw the lead women move her hands elegantly towards a nearby barrel. She did some strange movement with her hands that Cole had never seen before and as she mover hands a thick strand of water was extracted from the barrel and was floating in the air. Cole saw that the water moved with the women's hands as if she was controlling it somehow. "a water conduit hah?" Cole deduced. "Hold on wait water?". Cole did a little equation in his head: water + Cole + electricity = dead Cole. Cole quickly scrambled off the mattress and headed for the door. "Are you nuts? Are you trying to get me killed!"

The three women looked at each other in utter confusion. "What's the matter? It's just healing water, we're not trying to hurt you."

Cole was exasperated "well if that's true then don't come anywhere near me with that water. "How the hell are you supposed to heal anyone with water?" Cole thought to himself. "if she's a conduit then maybe she has a special ability to do that, still not going to work on me though".

"Girls try and restrain him with water bending. I think this guy took a hit to the head when he was lying in that crater".

Suddenly all three of them extracted water from the barrel and moved towards Cole with it.

Cole backed away out of the entrance to the hut "Stay back!" Cole ordered. He tried to shoot a small lightning bolt at the roof of the hut just to scare the women off but instead he got a bolt the size of a large watermelon, which completely desecrated the roof. The debris buried the three women controlling the water. The force of the bolt was so strong it nearly knocked Cole off his feet "whoa!" he exclaimed, "How the hell did I do that?" "since when was i this strong? that was my weakest bolt" Cole quickly composed himself and took in his surroundings. He was in a dark city alley "seriously! where the hell am i?" he thought. Cole glanced around for the nearest electricity source and was glad to find an old fashioned street light about 2 metres from him. he quickly leeched all the electricity the old street light had to offer making sure no one was looking prior. blue electricity radiated all around cole's body.

cole pondered for a moment "if that was my weakest bolt then imagine what will happen when i fire a stronger one" cole thought excitedly. He had always been skeptical of his powers and he used to believe that they were a great burden, he never really started to appreciate let alone accept them up until recently. Cole shifted his left hand up and locked on to a three storey building on his right in the alleyway. He aimed away from the windows and locked on towards the edge of the rooftop. Cole charged up his hand and fired a slightly stronger bolt than he fired before. The bolt, again came out the size of a large watermelon Given the size cole didn't expect much until it impacted the edge of the roof. The bolt chipped off an entire block of concrete the size of a 60 inch box tv and crashed down to the ground with a uncomfortably loud thud.

cole laughed in surprise "unreal" he exclaimed while looking at his hands completely dumbfounded.

Cole then noticed that he had caused the three women serious injuries and would die if they were not met with immediate medical attention "oh crap" he said. Cole rummaged through the rubble and pulled the three women out "damn, people are no doubt gonna talk about this" Cole said agitated. What should I do?

**Karmic moment: "ughh crap I didn't expect for this to happen, and either way it doesn't look to good for me, I've haven't been here 20 minutes and I've already hurt three people who were only trying to help me. I could just leave them here for dead and then no one will know it was me who hurt them, course that will damage my conscience and the memory of myself I created in new Marias, or I could heal them. But if I do, no doubt they will let everyone know what I did, I'll look like a monster.**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my crossover of the legend of korra and InFamous im going to be answering your question in the revies in a couple of hours but for now i'm going to let you know that the Karmic moment at the bottom is for the readers to decide, not me, so in a way you are controlling apart of this story. but please try not to stick to just good or just evil, i want cole's moral choices to be gray not black and white even if this choice is a little black and white. obviously i own nothing please read and review.**

**don't worry the guys the chapters will get longer, i plan to make them atleast double of what i've written here.**

**review responses:**

**Aztec 13: that will be entirely up to the readers, depending on which choice you guys vote for**

**metalgear maker: you know that sounds like an excellent idea, it would be awesome if you could give some ways to implement, pm or review.**

**infamous king: i too have played all three infamous games and have watched both seasons of LOK and yes you are right Amon's bloodbending would have no affect on cole's powers as cole drains from an external source. But i'm glad you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright since you guys chose cole to save the three women here goes

* * *

Chapter 2: Republic city

Cole looked down upon the three women he had injured; wishing things had turned out another way. He had caused the pain of three kind individuals who were willing to help him for nothing.

"Ahh! What am I thinking to let people rot like this, I shouldn't have even considered leaving them whether it benefits me or not, if it was all about what I wanted I would have saved Trish from falling from that building and not the doctors, but it's not is it" Cole thought to himself as he remembered the night that Trish had died in the Historic district of Empire City, the night where Kessler had gone to such extreme measures for preparing Cole for the beast. He felt anger and pain pulse throughout his body as he tried to forget about what happened to Trish, a small flicker of electricity sparkled over his body as it took him a few moments to calm himself. Cole removed the three women away from the clasped hut and laid them down on the stone ground in the alleyway, making sure no one was around watching him. Cole sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I did this to all of you. And I'm sorry I can't explain why" he addressed the three unconscious women

Cole sent a current through his hands and performed the pulse heal on all three women,

(Good Action: Cole's Karma level is neutral and therefore the colour of his lightning remains blue)

Then quickly scrambled out of sight, to the top of the building he had slightly destroyed with his lightning tether, as the women would most likely wake up within seconds. Cole was glad it was nighttime. He couldn't see or sense any activity on the streets below.

Cole made his way over a few more buildings until he made sure he was far enough from the healing hut to assure the women couldn't possibly track him down. Cole felt like he was manoeuvring around in a 1930' version of Empire city, The buildings Cole jumped across ranged from 3 stories to 30!

"Maybe I travelled back in time" Cole thought as he tethered and launched his way over size varying buildings "Like Kessler" Cole concluded in his head "although as far as I know I don't think I have to unpleasantly prepare anyone for indescribable destruction" remembering the creative methods Kessler had undertaken and how far he went to prepare Cole for the beast.

Cole stopped suddenly as he reached the skyscraper of a building around 25 stories tall. Cole hadn't realised up until now that as he was using his ice launch and lightning tether techniques to manoeuvre across the city, he never once had to ignite his static thrusters in midair to reach a rooftop. It wasn't that the buildings were tightly knitted together; it was the fact that his ice launch sky skyrocketed him twice as high as it had done before in New Marais. Cole's lightning tether also had doubled its range. The strange thing was that his static thrusters didn't even work when he tried to fire them up, even if he wanted to use them, much like when he had fallen out of the sky and entered this strange new place, and how they didn't work for him them either

"Are all of my powers stronger except for my thrusters? Was it because of the RFI? Or was it because I wound up here?" All of these questions were constantly lapping around Cole's brain as he tried to think of ways to answer them.

''Hmmm" Cole thought, "I wonder what will happen if I fire a rocket or summon one of my ionic powers? Cole let out a huge yawn. His curiosity for his newfound force could wait until the morning. Cole was completely exhausted. He sat down on his behind and leant against what looked like an old-fashioned air conditioning unit and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the night Cole had strange dreams and visions about weird creatures that he had never seen before. Firstly, people in nomadic clothes soaring up into the sky riding on animals with six legs near a temple on a high mountain, he saw people in blue standing by the edge of the lake elegantly move their hands in a push and pull movement. His vision switched to what appeared to be a canyon with a group of muscle bound men in green right in the middle, display a brute and strong form of martial arts as they telekinetically kicked and punched large rocks into the air, his vision changed again to a large volcano with around five men in red military uniforms standing at the base of the dangerously fiery volcano. They began to display a quick and aggressive form of martial arts projecting fire blasts from their fists and palms. Yet again the dream shifted to a large metropolis city, there was a beam of bright light above the magnificent buildings and structures that came from the top of the sky. Once the bright light dimmed a little Cole could make out an attractive young girl in light blue garments floating above the city. Her eyes were glowing a bright white and she started to display all forms of martial arts that Cole didn't know of. First she formed an air sphere that encased her, then a ring of fire appeared across the circumference of the air sphere, next a set of medium sized rocks were formed into a circle which moved around the sphere diagonally and lastly a ring of serene water stretched across the air sphere diagonally opposite to the ring of medium sized rocks. An awe stricken Cole failed to express any thoughts before the dream once more switched to another scene. He was in a wide city street with tall buildings towering over each side. Two people stood at opposite ends facing each other. At one end was the young girl Cole had seen in his previous vision controlling the four classical elements and at the other was a tall hooded figure wearing a menacing looking mask. A lightning storm struck the ground between the two, not fazing either of them. Once the lightning storm ceased Cole saw himself standing between the girl and the masked figure facing away from both of them. Cole saw himself stick two hands up, palms facing both strangers. The palm aiming towards the blue girl radiated with bright blue lightning and the palm aiming towards the masked figure radiated with black lightning outlined in red.

The next day came and Cole was slowly starting to wake up from a most unpleasant sleep. His head hurt, his spine was aching due to the way he had slept on a hard unforgiving air conditioning unit. And to top it all off he felt weak. Like all the power had been stolen from him during his slumber. Cole covered his eyes from the killing brightness of the sun as he slowly got to his feet. He drained the electricity from the air conditioning unit he had been sleeping on. It only took a few seconds for Cole to leech all of the electricity until the unit had nothing left to give him. "Wow that wasn't much" Cole muttered in a dissatisfied tone. "Now about that rocket" Cole said as he remembered that he was going to test out his increased strength. Cole walked towards the edge of the rooftop and looked down. The quiet street from last night had turned into a bustling market area filled with people wearing all sorts of strange looking clothes, shops that sold food that Cole had never seen before. Cole stayed out of sight as he peered down below from the rooftop. "Well everyone seems pretty preoccupied" Cole thought. "Guess it won't hurt if I fire a large electrical rocket into the sky, I don't think too many people would notice, well unless I hit something" Cole gave a light chuckle at the thought.

Cole walked back over towards the air conditioning unit and aimed his hands towards the sky. His left hand in front of his face for guidance and his right hand to fire next to his neck, like a modified javelin throw stance. Cole charged up his right hand, palm open, ready to shot a standard alpha rocket. Cole thrust his right hand up as hard as he could while quickly pulling his left arm back and fired an electric missile of energy. The rocket he had fired happened to be only slightly bigger than his bolts; they hadn't changed at all really. Cole felt confused and disappointed, "I would have thought it would look more impressive" Cole thought.

Cole recomposed himself to fire another rocket, testing his strength again. He fired but got the same result. On the street below, the soaring blue missile was attracting some unwanted attention. There were oooh's and ahhh's from small kids with parents and adults were questioning if it was some sort of scientific phenomenon. "Crap!" Cole muttered under his breath noticing people had witnessed some of his electrical powers. He quickly ran to the opposite side of the rooftop and took in his surroundings. He jumped off the top of the building and fell 50 ft through the air, landing with a graceful commando roll on a wide but quiet street

Cole looked up and realised he was being stared at by a couple of shopkeepers standing next to each other with their mouth's hanging wide open. Cole quickly changed his demeanour to one that looked casual. "Oh! Nothing to see here ladies, just…ahh" Cole thought for the right words to say "just practising some parkour" Cole said unconvincingly. The two women twitched their faces in confusion at the word "parkour" they looked at each other for a moment than turned back to Cole.

"You just jumped off a building!" the one on the left said.

"Umm yeah it's gets pretty intense sometimes" Cole replied lamely.

The two women just stared at him in bewilderment "and you are not at all injured?" the one on the right questioned

"Oh no I'm fine, actually it's these new shoes that helped me pull that little stunt off" Cole said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. While Cole did have special shoes designed specifically for parkour, he knew that wasn't the reason as to why he didn't have a scratch on him after taking a 50 ft fall. "that was way too careless" Cole thought. "Wait these guys must be locals, maybe they can tell me where the hell I am".

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a moment, I have a couple questions". Cole called out to the two women

The two women were slightly taken aback by this and backed up in fear towards the door of their shop

Cole widened his eyes slightly at this odd manoeuvre but then again, maybe it wasn't ordinary for people to be jumping off high buildings and landing without so much as a tiny cut.

"Hey you guys have nothing fear from me" Cole called out. " Jumping off building doesn't automatically make me a bad guy right?" The conduit said rhetorically

"How do we know you aren't a triple threat who just wants to mug us?" one of the women yelled

Cole was puzzled "the hell's a triple threat?" Cole questioned, slightly agitated

The two women looked at each other again and then nodded to gesture Cole to enter their shop. Cole understood the gesture and walked towards the street and entered the shop.

The two women then faced him, one was rather young in her mid twenties who wore a simple long blue dress and had brunette hair, and the other was old but not grizzled and wore similar clothing but had grey hair. Cole could clearly still see that they feared him.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed "look I'm not a triple… whatever it is and I'm sorry you were a bit taken by surprise by my stunt but I desperately need to ask you ladies a few questions. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could help me, and I promise I'm not going to hurt you" Cole said trying to sound reassuring

The old woman sighed in relief "well alright I suppose we can help you" she said in a tired voice. "What did you want to ask us"

"Okay" Cole began "this is going to sound unbelievable and really weird but I actually have no idea where I am right now "

The two women looked at each other, puzzled before the younger one spoke "you're in downtown republic city" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Republic city? I didn't know there was such a city" thought Cole. Cole never payed too much attention while he was a t college. But he felt he at least had solid general knowledge.

"Did I miss something?" Cole asked. "What country am I currently in"?

The two women stared at Cole in utter disbelief "what happened to you?" The younger one asked. "Which nation are you from? She continued

Cole thought for a moment before answering, "hmmm I could tell her that I'm from Empire city, United States. "But is it possible that when I was sucked into that vortex I was somehow... no it can't be that's completely absurd, but then again I've never heard of Republic city, I'll just tell her I'm from somewhere near, I don't want to start ranting about mysterious universe transportation crap".

So…? The women prompted snapping Cole out of his trance

"Oh yeah I live East from this city and I was travelling here and I got lost while travelling and I wound up here"

"oh" she said in a lighter tone "you must be from the earth kingdom right?"

"Umm yeah that's right," said Cole unconvincingly

"Well you certainly don't wear earth kingdom clothes" the old woman said with a sceptical tone. "I've never seen that kind of clothing anywhere"

Cole struggled for a moment to say something appropriate "ahh yeah well I live in a remote town in The earth kingdom, it's far away from any urban life" Cole answered.

"I see" the old women said while rubbing her chin with her fingers.

The younger one smiled cheerfully "so have you ever been to Ba sing se before?" she asked

"umm" Cole thought while rubbing his neck. "well I lived in a very remote town, that was extremely sheltered from the outside world" Cole said thinking that would be enough to get him by "I really don't want to have to come clean" Cole thought.

The younger woman looked down while the older one frowned at him. There was an awkward silence before she started speaking. "well stranger" she began let me just ask you one thing "what the flamio is that thing strapped to your back"

Cole looked behind him "the amp!" Cole thought "I didn't realise I still had it"

"Oh that? Gesturing to his amp as e pulled it out of the holster attached to his back this is the weapon I usually use when I unfortunately get involved with combat, I call it the Amp". This out of all things Cole had said was at least mostly true, however he definitely had other weapons, not that he would be showing them anytime soon around these two.

The younger woman eyed curiously the strange shiny piece of metal as Cole held it in two hands "sure doesn't look like any weapon I have ever seen "she said with an intrigued gaze

"Anyway" The old women interrupted, having lost interest in the amp. She then looked at Cole with stern warning eyes "if you are a tourist you have definitely come to republic city at the wrong time, it is politically unstable, everyone is becoming greedy for power and money, gangs have been rising, people here are ready to explode. "Speaking of gangs" the old women, continued "you are currently in the territory of one of the most notorious gangs in all of republic city.

Cole's eyes narrowed slightly. he was so used to cities with gangs, it would be nice for a change if they just didn't exist but at least it gave Cole some solid target practise. Cole folded his arms "and what do they call themselves?" asked Cole as if he was so bored by the prospect of dangerous gangs roaming around cities.

"They're called the Triple threat Triads" the young woman spat in disgust.

The older woman nodded solemnly in agreement. But Cole however was smiling. A sort of devious smile. The two woman looked up at Cole in surprise as he kept smirking, h then spoke "The triple threat triads hmmm?" Cole thought out loud. "I have to hand it to them, that is one hell of a name, I never would have guessed it" Cole sniggered.

The two women frowned in unison. "well it's great that you find their name appealing" she said sternly "but do you have any idea what they are like? If you knew id don't think you would find anything funny about" she said coldly. "they murd-

Cole cut her off "yeah let me guess they take what's yours such as food, money, people to recruit anything they can get their hands on that will benefit them in some way" Cole said indifferently as he turned away from the two stunned women to look out of the curtained shop window

After a few moments the older woman spoke "well you could say that's part of but-

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I've dealt with this kind of thing before" Cole interrupted.

"They are scheduled to be coming around today" the young woman said worriedly after a few moments of silence. "They are planning to tax us for living in their area. And we have already payed them twice this week, we're not sure my grandmother and I can pay the money this time and if we don't pay them they will destroy the shop and leave us on the streets where we can get abducted by the very people who destroyed are home and business. And who know what they will do to us then. The young woman cried burying her head into her grandmother's shoulder as she comforted her.

The old woman comforted her grandmother for a few moments before she spoke again "to make matters worse stranger, there is a rumour going around that a strange man with odd bending abilities destroyed a water healing hut not too long ago. "Although the women survived, their facilities and resources have been completely destroyed, these healing huts are essential to our survival and with them being destroyed it only makes us more vulnerable to the triple threats" she said sadly.

Cole felt a slight pang of guilt swell up inside him as he remembered what he had done to those poor water-controlling women. It's not like he meant to do it, he didn't know he would fire a bolt of such magnitude and destroy the whole hut. Furthermore he had no choice. Water was lethal to his body. He also remembered the three women vaguely talking about this gang; the triple threats, from whom he was apparently rescued from.

"What time are they coming" Cole asked abruptly

"what?" the old woman replied confused.

"What time are they coming here?" Cole asked firmly as he turned to look back at the two worried looking women.

"uhh in a couple of minutes as a matter of fact" "why?" she asked confused as to why this stranger would care when the triple threats were coming to her house, let alone why he was still here knowing they would come.

Cole smirked "I'll figure something out" he said as he opened the shop door.

"Wait! Don't try anything heroic, these men are dangerous" she protested but before she could say anything more he disappeared from view. The young woman went out on the street and looked for the strange visitor who had just disappeared she stopped however when she was roughly shoved into the front of the now closed shop door by a menacing looking man with a brown leather jacket and a western looking round bucket hat.

Cole stood up on the roof five storeys above street level watching the three rough looking men advance towards the helpless young girl. He was waiting, waiting for the right opportunity to strike; hopefully the women would have enough money to pay the three men so they would leave them alone, then Cole could swoop in, take them down, bring the money back and interrogate the three thugs, that would be the best case scenario as there would be no potential chance of civilians getting hurt or killed. After all Cole knew his powers could be a little volatile at times.

**Karmic moment: Wait or strike**

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update i've bee extremely busy with school and stuff, but i promise the chapters will get more action packed as the story goes on, i tried to make this chapter a lot longer than the first two, i hope you enjoyed it. and by the way i am reading all of the reviews and i greatly appreciate them, i will try to respond to as many questions as i possibly can.**


End file.
